


You can change the world without fucking it up (that much)

by smile_it_will_get_better



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky is tired of all of their shit, Bucky was saved before Steve was pulled out of the ice, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Clint gets hurt a lot, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I also made Clint super young, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Is a Good Bro, Stubborn Clint Barton, Thor Isn't an Idiot, Tony practically adopts clint, also theres an oc here, because why not, bucky and steve are together but it isnt really about them, bucky barnes doesnt give a shit, dumpster bros, everyone is a BAMF, he just wants some Peace and Quiet, he kind of just wants to watch the world burn, its more of a background thing, its not his fault though, its there but its not mentioned a lot, minor clint barton/original characters, suck it hydra, they all do, tony is such a dad, unless I decide it will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: Today was a bad day. Tension was still high, Coulson was dead, and a bunch of aliens may be on their way to kill them all. Aliens.God he hated the future sometimes....Or the one where Bucky has a thing for stubborn Blonde men and the team practically adopts Clint as their own





	1. The unoriginal chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is 100% an AU so here's some background. Basically Hydra had a lot less patience and tried to take over the world a bit earlier than they did in canon, but Shield managed to win and they broke Bucky out of his brainwashing. He was then working as a Shield agents before Steve got out of the ice. SO he was the Winter Soldier, but he is okay now. This chapter focuses on the first Avengers movie, so a lot of dialogue I stole form it, but I promise it gets more original as it goes on. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!!!

Bucky had only worked at Shield for around 6 months since he was rescued from Hydra. In that time frame they kept him away from group ops, mostly because they weren't 100% the Soldier inside him was gone. He was fine with that, at most he worked with Natalie, or Natasha as she went by now. 

Fury and Coulson had mentioned many times of him pairing up with an agent by the name of Clint Barton, but the other man was always away on ops when an opportunity came. Bucky had heard a lot about the other agent, mostly from stories other agents and Natasha told him. 

Apparently the man was one of Shields best, arguably even better than the black widow herself. The agent had neutralized her and recruited her by himself. The younger ranking agents loved to gossip about him and how he got his abilities, people said he was a mutant, blessed from gods and everything in between. It kept Bucky's interest for a long time, he wanted to meet this man. But then Steve was pulled out of the ice and Barton was ordered to watch the object that came with Steve. All interest was quickly forgotten. 

Then the Tesseract was stolen, Barton and a few scientists were compromised and Bucky was suddenly standing in a room with orders to keep the two smartest scientists in the world there after sitting at a table with a bunch of stubborn idiots. 

Steve was off possibly breaking things and Tony and Bruce were attempting to break into Shields database. Bucky should probably be stopping them, but he had to admit, he was intrigued. 

Steve was probably pissed off at him, he had done nothing to come in between him and Tony when the two of them were verbally sparring each other. Bucky knew Tony resented Steve for some reason, probably Howards fault, and Steve couldn’t see past Howards ghost to see how different Tony was from his dad. Bucky stepping in would have done nothing but upset both men even further. So he let the two argue before Steve stormed off and the two scientists went back to their work.

So far the team Fury has assembled was interesting to say the least. Bruce seemed okay, a bit timid but insanely smart. The other guy would be useful too, but Bucky respected how he wanted to keep that other side of him hidden. Tony had a talent at both intriguing and annoying him. But the man knew what he was doing, and he was good at his job. Natasha he and worked with often, so he and no worries with her. Thor was, interesting to say the least, but powerful. And Steve was as good as he was in the day, Bucky’s only worry about him was how well he was handling the stress. 

Tony was poking Bruce again, and Bucky watched the two of them with faint amusement. Unlike the others, Tony wasn't afraid of Bruce. Bucky could respect that, Bruce needed a friend here. Everyone treated him like glass, but that seemed to put him more on edge. Bruce seemed more relaxed with Tony than anyone else, and that was a good sign. 

“Are you just going to sit there and sulk?” Tony suddenly asked, waving a screwdriver in his general direction.

“I'm not sulking.” Bucky shot back immediately. “I'm simply enjoying the show.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows and Bruce looked up for a moment before returning to his computer. 

“Yeah, well why aren't you off with your super soldier boyfriend instead?” Tony asked grinning. 

Bucky didn’t even bother denying the fact. If Steve wanted to set Tony straight then Bucky wouldn’t deprive him of that joy.

“I figured he can handle himself. I need to make sure you don't blow anything up.” Bucky said, flickering his eyes over to the other priceless projects in the room. 

Tony smirked but turned back to his work, typing into his computer again. Bruce looked over at Bucky, his eyes wandering down to the exposed metal of his arm. 

Bucky was uses to the staring, he got it all the time from the agents around Shield. But their looks were filled with fear and morbid fascination. The doctor looked simply curious, not in the least bit afraid. Bucky could respect that, and if the doctor wasn’t going to be afraid of him, Bucky could at least return the favour. Soon the doctor returned to his work and Bucky's eyes wandered to the monitor on the wall, watching as Nat talked to Loki. 

Bucky half wished he was in there to provide her support. He didn’t know what the other agent meant to her, but he knew that they were close. Nat always talked of Barton in a familiar tone, and Bucky could tell she had a bit of a soft spot for him. Bucky suspected a few times that the two of them were romantically involved, but Nat shut that down quickly. Didn’t explain why though. 

Bucky watched as Nat turned away, looking upset but Bucky could bet that she was faking it. People often thought Nat’s only skill was her impeccable fighting skills, but she could manipulate feelings like no one else. 

Suddenly she turned, saying something to Loki that wiped the self-satisfied smirk off the gods face. She then turned speaking into her ear piece. 

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab. I’m on my way, sent Thor as well.” She said, the message being directed to him, Fury, Coulson and Hill. 

“What’s wrong Robocop?” Tony asked, flicking a few more things on the computer. 

“Agent Romanoff has uncovered an issue. We’re to stay here until Fury comes. Keep working.” Bucky replied, deciding to leave out the part of Loki wanting to release the Hulk. He didn’t want to stress Bruce out more than he needed too. 

Both Bruce and Tony stopped working, simply talking to each other. Bucky didn’t question them. If the Brainiac’s thought they were done their work, then they were done. Bucky figured that Bruce could track the tesseract down without constantly working on it. 

Fury and Thor swept in moments later, the Director already frowning. Bucky stood up straighter, prepared to do whatever was needed of him. 

“What are you doing?” Fury demanded, eyes flickering over to Bucky who made no move. His job was to make sure the two scientist didn’t ruin anything, and so far everything was intact. 

“Kind of wondering the same thing as you.” Tony said casually, his fingers clicking his computer.

Fury’s glare darkened. “You’re suppose to be locating the Tesseract.” He growled. Bruce gave him a quick explanation about how the tracking worked, leaving Fury frowning but having no argument. Suddenly, something popped up on Tony’s screen. 

“What is phase 2?” Tony asked, leaving Fury silent for once. 

Suddenly Steve walked in, placing down what looked like some sort of weapon that Hydra used back in the day. The kind that dissolved people where they stood. Steve looked pissed, his face screwed into cold indifference. Fury must have done something bad if Steve looked like that. Bucky instinctually moved closer to Steve, who gave Bucky no acknowledgement. 

“Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve said, crossing his arms. Bucky felt his blood chill. Was that really Fury’s plan? Bucky knew something was going on, but he didn’t expect that. Those weapons were dangerous, used by a terrorist organization to take our armies. Steve had died to protect the world from that evil, given his life to protect them. And now shield wanted to do it all over again. Bucky felt sick. 

Fury tried making some bullshit excuse, but Tony had finally broken into the Shield files and showed the plans to make the weapons. So it was true then. 

Fury turned his glare to Bucky. “You just let them hack into our files?” He accused, seemingly desperate to direct the blame elsewhere. 

“I was simply supervising, I was under no instructions to stop them from doing anything.” Bucky replied, his voice cold. Tony gave him a thumbs up from behind Fury’s back. Bucky ignored him. 

Thor and Natasha suddenly arrive in the room, and Bruce turns his eyes towards her.

“Did you know about this?” He demanded. Bucky was wondering the same thing. Did Natasha keep this information from him?

“Why don’t you distant yourself from this situation Doctor?” Natasha said instead, confirming Bucky’s fears. Fury suddenly placed the blame on Thor, stating that he felt outgunned because of the possible threat of aliens and other Gods. It was all shit if you asked Bucky. Soon the entire team was shouting at each other, and Bucky didn’t even bother trying to keep up. Tony and Steve were going at it again, Natasha and Fury were trying to remove Bruce and Thor was laughing at them all. 

Glowing lights caught Bucky’s eyes and he watched as the stone on Loki’s septor glowed. He didn’t know what that meant, but he guess it wasn’t anything good. Everyone around him was too busy fighting to hear him when he brought up the concern. Swearing, Bucky walked to the monitors, looking out at the control room as Hill seemed to uncover a problem.

From what he could hear, another unidentifiable ship was approaching them, spelling out trouble. 

Steve’s voice snapped his attention away. Him and Tony were in each others face, Steve snarling at him to back off. 

“Oh I’m starting to want you to make me.” Tony taunted, stepping into Steve’s personal space. Bucky could see Steve’s hackles raising and moved in to diffuse the situation, they had a possible attack on their hands and the last thing they needed to bee doing is arguing. 

“Steve, back down. Now is not the time for fighting.” Bucky said, his eyes flickering back and forth from Steve to the sepctor and the monitor. 

“No Bucky, this is exactly the time. Big man in a suit of armour huh Stark? Take that off and what do you have?” Steve snarled, glaring daggers at both Bucky and Tony. Bucky wanted to tell him to get over himself, because no matter how annoyed and hurt he was, they had bigger problems at hand. 

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony shot back with a smirk. 

Steve and Tony continued at it, and Bucky wildly scanned the room, looking for something even though he wasn’t sure what. He couldn’t find anything, so he looked back at Steve, who was smiling dangerously. 

“Always a way out.” He snarled at Tony. “You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

Bucky sighed on the inside, seventy years and still eh didn’t know when to stop. Tony’s eyes flashed, and Bucky knew the man was at the end of his rope.

“A hero? Like you?” The man asked, and Bucky was already preparing himself to step between the two of them before the fight came to blows. “You’re a lab rat Rogers. Everything special about you came form a bottle.”

Bucky felt a small surge of anger from that statement, sure Steve was asking for it, but that wasn’t true. Steve was so much more than just the serum, he had a golden heart and a mind for leading. Tony had no right saying that to him. 

Bucky saw some activity on the screen and quickly moved towards it, watching as people starting yelling at each other franticly. Tuning his ear piece to listen in, he heard people talking about how an unknown object had attached to the engine. 

“Want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay so calm?” Bucky heard Bruce saying when he turned to alert the others. He saw Fury and Natasha both reach for their guns, their eyes trained on Bruce, who seemed really pissed off and was holding Loki’s spector. 

“Doctor Banner.” Steve said slowly. “Put the septor down.” 

Bruce looked down, surprised to see that he was holding it. Bucky wasn’t surprised at all on the other hand, tension was high. He tried talking again, facing Fury but the man ignored him.

Suddenly the computer beeped and Bruce hurried over there, declaring he had found the tesseract.

Tony made to leave to go retrieve it, but Steve stopped him, and magically they were at it again. 

Bucky was at the end of his patience. 

“Hey!” He yelled out, slamming the table with his metal hand, immediately all the talking stopped as everyone started at him. 

“Everyone smarten up and look lively, I believe we are under attack.” He said calmly, watching as Fury swore and looked at the monitors. 

Suddenly the aircraft shook, sending everyone flying and everything went to shit. 

 

The fight was over. They had lost. Badly.

Hulk and Thor were both MIA, both having plummeted to the ground below. Loki had escaped, his plan having worked. And Coulson, Coulson was dead. 

Bucky could barely process this, him, Steve and Tony were all sitting around the table. Natasha off with Barton, who they had managed to bring out from the mind control. Bucky briefly wondered how.

Fury walked in, his face numb. Bucky knew that Coulson and him were close, they knew each other before Shield he thought. Fury threw something down on the table, Coulson’s Captain America cards, smeared in blood. Bucky felt sick from the sight, the others did too.

Fury said something that Bucky didn’t catch, his ears still ringing as he gazed on the cards. Coulson had one for him too, got him to sign it as soon as he joined Shield. He hadn’t understood the man’s attention, he wasn’t a hero. Not like Steve was. But when he signed those cards, he truly felt like one for the first time in a long while. Now Coulson was dead. 

“Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows about this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become more.” Fury said quietly, and Bucky looked away. It sounded like something Coulson would love, a chance for so called heroes to unite. But there was no heroes here. Only broken men and woman looking to make up for their mistakes.

Looking over at Steve, Bucky could tell that he was sold. Tony was too, Bucky couldn’t argue with them. If Coulson died believing in them, then they had to do it. To honour the man that had listened to Bucky’s ideas, the man that helped Bucky come out from the shell he used to be. Bucky owed Coulson his life, and if that meant joining this stupid team and kicking Loki’s greasy ass, then so be it. 

Tony had wandered off, Steve following him, but not before giving Bucky a look. He knew what Steve wanted him to do, and he would willingly do it. They needed to fight back, Loki was going to make a move. No point waiting. Bucky had to go gather everyone else. 

It was time to finally meet the famed Barton then. 

 

He found Natasha in a random room, sitting on the bed looking completely unprepared. He guessed that would make the two of them. 

“Ready to go?” He asked, wanting to ask how she was holding up but he knew the question would be ignored. There was no time for Natasha and Bucky at the moment, only Agent Romanoff and Agent Barnes. 

“Where?” She asked, her face quickly falling into her usual mask.

“Steve will tell us on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” He asked, because he knew that neither Steve nor him would be able to. And he could guess that Tony wouldn’t be flying with them.

“I can.” A voice said from the side, and Bucky turned to look. 

He wasn’t really expecting that though. 

A man, who he assumed was Agent Barton, stood in the door way, wiping his hands off on a towel. 

But he wasn’t at all what Bucky thought the man would look like. 

“Agent Barton?” He asked, trying to keep all surprise off his face, due to Natasha amused smirk he guessed he failed. The man nodded. 

Bucky had learned long ago not to judge people based off their looks, take Natasha for example, she was the prettiest girl he knew, and the most dangerous too. But this guy, he was young. Way too young to be the man from the stories everyone told him. 

“How old are you? You look like your 18.” Bucky asked, slipping slightly out of his Agent mode and into himself. This kid was way too young to be involved in all of this. 

Barton’s face darkened slightly. 

“I’m 23.” He replied, throwing the towel back into the bathroom and crossing his arms. 

“No way, you look way to young for 23.” Bucky replied without really thinking. 

“And you look way too young for 95.” Barton shot back with a smile. Bucky’s mouth lifted at the edges. “Don’t you think that we should maybe be getting ready to face a god that plans on taking over the world instead of bickering over my age?” 

Now Bucky was full on grinning. Finally someone other than Stark with a sense of humor. 

“I like this one. Suit up and meet me and Steve down the hall in five minutes. Prepare for the end of the world because we’re going to be stopping it.” He ordered before walking away. 

 

“I’m sorry, you said he’s how old?” Steve asked, turning around with a frown. The two of them met up a little after he talked to Nat and Clint, and the blonde filled Bucky in on what they believed to be happening. Steve was grabbing his shield off the shelf, and Bucky watched him look at it for a second before sliding it onto his back. 

“23. Doesn’t look that old though. But if he’s anything like the rumors I’ve heard he’s more than qualified to come with us.” Bucky said, recalibrating his arm. The soft clinks of the metal sliding into place filled the room. He caught Steve staring with a sad look in his eyes. Everyone accepted his arm, but Steve didn’t. It wasn’t Steve’s fault, he was just still adjusting to the guilt of what Bucky went through while he was gone. 

“Still, no one that young should be on this trip, it means almost certain death.” Steve said, pulling on that stupid helmet he always wore.

“You were around his age when you went to the war.” Bucky pointed out with a frown. “I was that old when I went to the war. People these days don’t get the luxury of sitting around still. He needs to fight, and a brilliant marksman who never misses will be useful. Especially since he’s pissed. We need people who are pissed.” 

Steve just shook his head, but didn’t give any more argument. Bucky hated fighting with him, but today was a bad day. Tension was still high, Coulson was still dead, and a bunch of aliens may be on their way to kill them all. Aliens. 

God he hated the future. 

Natasha and Barton joined them later, perfectly on time. Natasha was wearing her usual catsuit, daggers and guns strapped to her figure. Barton was wearing black cargo pants and shirt, with multiple guns strapped onto his body. Most noticeable though was the bow and quiver strapped onto his back. 

Bucky knew the man had a specialty with a bow, apparently he worked best for it, but what would arrows really do against an army? Especially what looked like only 34 arrows. Bucky wouldn’t question him though; the man knew his stuff. 

Steve looked at Barton in surprise before looking over at Natasha, who just nodded. Bucky bristled slightly but wasn’t really surprised. Natasha’s word was a lot better than Bucky’s he guessed. 

They walked towards the quinjet, a young Shield agents watching them and making a brave effort to stop them. 

“Son,” Steve said, glaring the poor man down. “Just don’t.”

Bucky found it funny how old Steve could sound sometimes. 

Then they were boarding the jet, Barton at the controls with Natasha beside him. They were going to go fight some aliens. 

What had even become of his life. 

 

The fight was long and hard. With Tony almost dying and Bucky getting shot exactly once. But they had all survived, and decided to eat Shawarma. 

Not the worst after mission meal, he had to admit. 

Everyone was tired, Steve was half asleep, Tony still looked shaken up, Bruce, Nat and Barton were all just staring at the food. And Thor was eating as if his life was going to end in five minutes. Bucky was content to just watch them, his food was good, but he had to admit he didn’t really have much on an appetite yet. 

“So, what do we do now?” Tony asked, looking around the table. 

Bucky just shrugged, leaving the decision to the others. 

“Well, now that the Avengers have Assembled, I guess we go our separate way until we’re needed again.” Natasha said, putting down her food. 

Bruce nodded. “I might go on a vacation for a while, maybe go back to another third world country and try to help out again.” He said, and Bucky had to admire the man. He had been cursed with something he didn’t want, and yet instead of angsting over it he was out using his skills to help others out. 

“Well, just know that you’re all welcome to come live at the tower. Lord knows we have enough floors, and it can get a bit lonely there with just Pepper and I living there.” Tony said, chewing on his food. 

“That could be a good idea, Shield will probably start sending us on more missions, and it might be good to start working on our teambuilding. Living together might help that.” Steve said, causing Bucky to chuckle. Ever the team leader. 

“Okay, if Captain say so then it must be true.” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “You all now officially have your own rooms. No, wait, you all have your own floors now. Feel free to share them.” Tony winked at him when he said the last part, causing Bucky to give him a death glare. One more crack about his and Steve’s relationship, or non-relationship, Bucky wasn’t sure if Steve wanted to announce it yet, and Bucky would smash Tony’s face in. 

“Feel free to come and go as you please, but I will arrange movie nights, and I do expect everyone to attend them.” Tony said, before crunching up his wrapper into a ball. 

“I can move in as soon as possible, so can Bucky.” Steve said, shooting Bucky a dark look when he made a noise of protest. Deciding he wasn’t about to get dragged into this alone, he turned to Natasha. 

“Nat can come too, she doesn’t have a residence currently.” He said with a bright smile. He had to look away when Natasha sent him a glare. But she didn’t disagree so he chalked it up as a point for him. 

“Okay, so you three can join me as soon as the tower is ready, Brucie is off to some place to cure the ill, Thor is off to deal with his asshole little brother. So what about you Birdbrain?” Tony asked Clint, who shrunk slightly under the gaze of the whole team. 

Bucky had to admit he respected the younger man. He had fought not only as the only human there that didn’t have any sort of special gear, but with people almost twice his age. And he kept up with them, not lagging behind in the fight. Bucky had noticed a slightly limp though, he’d have to watch that.

“Well, I currently have an apartment, but I could manage to move in after a few months. I just don’t think my, uh, roomie will appreciate it if I just up and left.” Clint said with a shrug. “I will defiantly go to movie nights, especially if there’s popcorn.” 

Tony nodded with a grin. 

“Then it’s settled. We should probably go help with clean up huh?” He said, groaning as he got up. 

“Getting old Stark?” Bucky teased as he stood and took his food to the garbage. He saw Tony make a face at him and felt the mans wrapper hit the back of his head. The man shrugged when eh turned around to glare at him.

“Your scary, but not as scary as Romanoff.” The man said with a wink before hurrying through the door. 

Bucky shook his head and followed his lead. 

He was never one to join a team, but so far, he had to say it wasn’t that bad.


	2. The chapter where nothing happens because the writer sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I aware that this chapter sucks and literally nothing interesting happens? 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> Am I still going to post it because I'm the author and can therefore do what I want?
> 
> Why not. 
> 
> So yes, this chapter sucks ass. It's a filler. And I promise I do have a plot planned for this, this isn't just going to be random shit I come up with, and the next chapter shouldn't take as long to produce as this one did because I'm already almost done. It was apart of this chapter but I cut it in half because I felt it would work better.

“Morning.” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Bucky. 

Bucky smiled up at him, relaxing back into the grip. It had been a month or so since the battle of New York, and peaceful days like this were rare. 

Bucky honestly missed the domestic bliss; their lives had been a blur of cleaning and public appearances and he was getting tired of it. 

He was perfectly happy just staying here wrapped in Steve’s arms and drinking his coffee. Until the blonde-haired bastard grabbed his cup and ran. 

“Come back here!” Bucky said with a squawk as he chased after him, laughing as Steve spilled half the coffee on himself as he tried to jump over the couch. Steve chugged the rest and slammed the cup onto the counter before Bucky reached him and tackled hm onto the couch, laughing the entire time. 

“I win.” Steve said cheekily and gave Bucky a quick peck on the cheek.

“You’re such a punk.” Bucky said, shaking his head and resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Do you have any plans for the day?” Steve asked, his fingers stroking up and down Bucky’s real arm as the laid there. 

“I’m going with Tony to pick up Clint from his apartment.” Bucky said, the answer slightly muffled into Steve’s shoulder.

Even a few months after the Avengers formed, the team was still only just getting together. Steve, Natasha and him had all moved into the tower immediately, not really having any other place of permeant residence. The four of them had gotten comfortable around each other, because despite having different floors they spent most of their times in the communal floor together. Clint always popped in and out, joining them for movies every Tuesday and Thursday. The kid never shut up during the movie, making sarcastic comments the entire time. 

Steve hated it, but Bucky found them entertaining. 

Either way, the young man was finally ready to move in. It had taken a lot to convince Clint’s roommate, who Bucky was dying to meet, to let Clint go. Clint had constantly talked about the guy, telling them all about how he was one of the only people outside of work that he trusted. Bucky was glad Clint had someone like that. Him and the kid had grown close over the months.

The two sharpshooters started to get to know each other when they went to the range. Bucky with his gun and Clint with his bow. Bucky was glad to finally have someone who could beat him in shooting. Natasha was pretty damn good, but she was a lot better at close range. Bucky had never seen Clint miss a shot, even when he was flying through the air. 

The agent was flexible too, and light one his feet. His hand to hand was amazing too. Bucky wished he knew who trained the kid, whoever it was did a mighty fine job at it. 

Steve groaned and rolled to his feet, pushing Bucky away from him. Bucky frowned at the loss of heat as Steve moved to the kitchen. 

“You better be getting me a new coffee.” Bucky called as he sat up and stretched his arms. He stood up and followed Steve, grabbing himself some juice from the fridge. He didn’t feel like making himself another pot of coffee.

Steve and him were half living together half not. They both had their own floors, but they preferred to be together. They had nightmares regularly, ones about the war or other things. For Bucky when dreams of Hydra came creeping in Steve was the only one who could pull him out from his spiral.

SO most nights they stayed on Steve’s floor, which was higher than his, and they were happy that way. The two of them hadn’t outright stated their relationship, but everyone at this point knew. They weren’t really discreet about it. 

“What time are you leaving at?” Steve asked, twisting around Bucky to get to the fridge. Honestly it was way too small of a kitchen for the both of them, but they were so used to it by now avoiding bumping into each other was like a second nature. 

“Noon, you excited for the new addition? I know your dying to get the whole team here.” Bucky asked. It was true, Steve liked having them all in one place. Both him and Bucky had grown oddly attached to the entire team. Steve and Tony even got along now.

“Honestly? I feel better having Clint here, he doesn’t know how to keep out of trouble.” Steve said with his trademark “Captain” frown. Bucky felt his spirits dim slightly. He didn’t want Captain America right now, he wanted Steve. But he did have a point, Clint had a tendency of getting random scrapes and bruises he could never explain.

“Well, I’d love to stay but I should probably run and get some groceries, we’re almost out and I hate it when Tony orders them for us. He keeps on ordering me Captain America themed cheese strings, I have no need for that much cheese.” Steve said, kissing Bucky on the cheek as he walked past. 

Bucky tried to hold in a snicker, he was the one to order that stuff not Tony. The mechanic just paid for it. 

He lounged in the room for a few more hours, reading and wandering and eating, but the boredom got the best of him. He remembered a time when he couldn’t sit still, when he was a bouncy kid who laughed and danced around the room and no one could get him to sit down. That changed when he got older, and he managed to release his restless energy through dancing and ending Steve’s fights. Then he got into the army and the constant exercise kept him busy. As the winter Soldier he had no restless energy. He could sit for hours or days completely still if he wanted to. Bucky still could now if he wanted too, but every since the Winter Soldier coding had been wiped from his mind he started to regain that restlessness, only now he could ignore it a lot better as a child. 

He decided to go down to the gym, which was dedicated mostly towards Steve Natasha and him. Maybe Clint would use it now too, Bucky wasn’t sure. 

Natasha was there when he entered, punching the bag with more strength and speed than he had seen in a while. She didn’t look over at him as he approached until he was right beside her. She quickly turned and swung a well aimed punch, one he just barley managed to block. She grinned at him.

“Getting slow Soldier.” She said, running and hand through her hair. “Care to spar?” She asked.

Bucky nodded, quickly taping his knuckles and heading to the floor with her. 

Sparing with Natasha was always interesting. She was lethal, played by her own moves and moved faster than the wind. But he had helped teach her so he knew a fair amount of her moves, making it an almost even fight. 

They continued the sparring for a few more minutes, exchanging blows here and there. Every now and them one of them would fall over and they would stop and reset. It was more of a dance than anything else, the two of them waltzing around each other. 

Tony came in after around thirty minutes, standing to the side and watching them fight with a mildly interested look on his face. Bucky hadn’t seen Tony in a while, he’d been holed up in his lab working on some sort of new robot. After five more minutes of fighting, Natasha lashed out with a leg, catch Bucky and sending him crashing to the ground. 

Tony clapped loudly and Natasha grinned down at him, a triumphant smirk. She reached down and pulled him up. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Tony said, not sounding sorry at all. “But I must steal the one-armed wonder for a bit. We got a little hawk we need to pick up.”

Bucky nodded, walking over to grab a towel to wipe his hands on. 

“Why don’t I join you? Barton stole my hoddie a few weeks ago and I still don’t have it back.” Natasha said casually, joining Bucky at the side of the room. It was hard sometimes to remember that Natasha wasn’t always a serious assassin, that her and Clint were close friends that actually acted like friends. He probably wouldn’t have even guessed that Nat owned a hoodie. 

“Sure, why not. We’re leaving in ten. Make yourselves look acceptable please.” Tony said with a wave of his hand before walking through the door. “I’ll be waiting in the garage.” He called out behind him as the door swung shut. 

The two of them took quick showers in the adjoined washroom and hurried down to the garage, where Tony sat in ne of his more inconspicuous cars. They really didn’t want to be hounded by the press today. 

Tony started talking about some scientific thing to Natasha, who actually looked pretty interested in the topic. Maybe she was faking it, he could never know for sure. Tony climbed into the drivers with Natasha on the passenger, leaving Bucky to climb into the back.

They pulled out of the tower and onto the freeway. Bucky stared out of the window with a faint smile. He felt like he was channeling his inner Steve Rogers, but he truly couldn’t wait until the entire team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get better, I promise. Comments always make me writer better though:)
> 
> Edit: Okay so I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a little while, I just have too much going on and I don't have enough time to write a chapter fic. Hopefully I'll pick it up at some point but I'm not quite sure, so sorry about that:)


End file.
